Payback
by Zerogrl99
Summary: She wanted him to pay. She wanted him to hurt for what he did to her. Claire gets her revenge...and more than she bargained for.


Title: Paybacks a…

Author: Zerogrl99

Author's Note: It has been a while since a posted anything. I thought it was time to try my hand at one of my favorite tv series…Heroes. Constructive criticism is more than accepted, but pleases no flamers. This story is slightly ooc and au. Bear with me on this one. It was an idea floating in my head since the season began.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I own the Heroes at all. (Though I wish I did) I make no money from this. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only.

She sat outside of the company's building. She had been sitting there for the last two hours. A slight chill was in the breeze. It whipped and moved her light blonde locks. She didn't notice the cool temperature of the air. In fact, she couldn't feel it at all…she couldn't feel anything. Her sigh broke the silence. She was deciding on whether or not, she would go inside. She knew he was there. He was more than likely sleeping inside his gilded cage. _Good, A cage is where that animal belongs_, she thought bitterly to herself. Her small toned arms wrapped around her tightly. It was no use; she couldn't ease her troubled mind with her own touch. She looked up at the door. He had taken everything from her…violated her and her ability. She blamed him for her new condition. She couldn't feel anything and it was his entire fault. She wanted to make him suffer.

"All the pretty corpses,

They will sing to you in praise.

Screaming out atrocities,

In keys that have no name".

"Darling won't you trust me,

As these knives come from my tongue.

Sinking place into the hearts,

Of everyone you love."

"I hope you hurt so badly baby,

I hope you hurt so badly baby.

Red flames caress your skin,

We'll die so slowly.

My dear will burn…today"

After a few more minutes of building up courage, she stood. Her father's key card, was held firmly in her between her delicate fingers. He didn't know she took it. Nor did he know she had slipped out of the house. He was blissfully ignorant, as was her mother. They both assumed she was lost in peaceful dreams in her bed. There would be no peace for her, until she confronted him. Till she made him pay for what he did to her.

The hair on the back of her neck was standing on end, as she approached the entrance. Walking inside this place always gave her the creeps, less than a few years ago however. Then, she was still wanted by the company. They wanted to use her and then destroy her. But now, with her grandmother in charge, things had changed. She was certain if it had been for the best.

Her footsteps seemed heavy as she climbed down the stairs to level five. It wasn't safe to take the elevator. She wanted to find him, hurt him and then leave…uninterrupted. On the wall was painted, in large letter five. She inhaled deeply as fingers gripped the handle of the door. She still had time to turn back. She could slip out of the building and go home. _No_, she thought. _No turning back._ She opened the door and walked down the hall in silence. She was attempting to prepare herself emotionally for what she needed to do. To hurt him.

Her pace quickened. She only had one shot to disable him, to render him helpless. She would not get another shot at this. He couldn't hurt her, but she would have blown her only chance if he got the upper hand. She pulled the taser out of her jacket. She had gotten quite good with the non-lethal device. With ease she attached the bots. The taser only had the one shot. She couldn't miss it. She kept the weapon at her side. She would be ready as she moved closer to his cell. The number of the holding cells and their occupants, passed by her eyes with little care. She knew they all belonged in here. Each one of them was a villain. They deserved to be locked up like animals. Then they couldn't hurt anyone. After spending hours reading over his files, she knew exactly where she was going. She had the number memorized and was drawn to it

Hey lay sleeping, oblivious to the familiar face staring through the glass. His eyes opened lazily as the lock click open. *More tests or more work to be done*, he thought, not acknowledging the woman yet. It wasn't until the bolts entered his flesh and the sear of electricity coursed through his body, he looked up. He saw her. Even with the coursing pain, he could recognize her. She was his obsession for so long. How could he forget her…or her power? His mind was too bogged by the electricity to speak, aside his yells of pain. His body jerked and seized. After a few seconds, his world began to fade into black.

She released the trigger, testing his resistance. He wasn't moving. Unsure, she tased him once more. His body tightened and jerked again, but no sound emitted from him. She set to work binding him to his bed. She knew quite a bit about the company's layout and that each cell under level two had restraints. She had to work quickly. She only jolted him. He had her ability and would awake soon. Proud with her work, she smiled. The small blond pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. She sat down and waited for him to stir.

"All the pretty Harlots,

They will memorize your name.

Skin peeled back revealing,

That their faces are the same."

Darling, turn me inside out,

Destroy me just for fun.

Curse my generations dear,

Together we shall burn."

"I hope you hurt so badly baby,

I hope you hurt so badly baby,

Red flames caress your skin,

We'll die so slowly.

My dear will burn…tonight."

His eyes opened slowly. His mouth was dry from the yells of pain. He looked at the face of his capture. Her blond hair framed her soft face beautifully. He spoke as softly as he could, "Nice to see you again Claire". His voice even though soft, was gruff and slightly hoarse, from his cries. He seemed to remain calm. He showed no fear. In fact, his dark eyes stared at her, as he gave her a crooked smile. She had been an obsession of his. He had wanted her power. No, he needed it. She, Peter and the little girl Molly, were the only ones to ever escape him. Not Brian, the waitress Charlie or the countless others that didn't deserve their gifts. Each one fell to his power…even her. He overpowered her and took what he wanted. He had her ability now. He was nearly indestructible. It was all thanks to her. She was the only one to survive a full encounter with him. That made her very special. Not only had she deserved her gift, she was able to 'share' with him.

Tasered and strapped down was beginning to irritate him. She looked at her with a bit of wonder. "What do I the pleasure of this 'visit'? If I knew I would have company, I might have cleaned up at bit." He glanced around the bare cell. The company gave him what he needed. They let him out to work or be tested on. These were the limitations he would endure to finally be released. He had to prove to them that he could reform. He hoped with getting her talking, he could distract her. It would give him a chance to focus him mind enough to free himself with his ability. The look on her face said more than words could. She was pissed off. The muscles of her face and neck were very taut. The frown that graced her lips was as big as his own ego.

Claire looked at him. Her eyes were cold and unforgiving. She listened to his greeting. It was so calm and smooth, even through the gruffness. It was the same smooth voice and tone he used when he was digging around in her brain. It made the girl sick. How could act as it they were good friends. He was far too calm for her taste. She wanted to hear him beg, just as she did. "Not long enough Sylar", she spat. With building courage, she stood up from her chair. "What do I want? I want you to suffer. You broke me. You did something when you raped my mind. I want to make you hurt too", anger started to boil inside her. She fingered the trigger to her weapon. She debated pressing it back again. She might have smiled at the slight of the bolts still stuck in Sylar's chest. However she was still too angry. He laughed lightly. You want revenge because you think I broke you? Is that it cheerleader? Sorry Claire, but I…" His words never finished, because of his yells of pain. Claire had pressed the trigger again. Jolts of electricity pulsed through his body. Claire smiled with malice. She was actually enjoying this.

His body was trying to heal itself. Tissues re-knitting and weaving themselves back together. The bolts would be pushed out of the repairing flesh soon. The expert at healing took quick action. Taking the palm of her hand, she pressed firmly on the bolts. This bolts jammed deep into the muscles of his chest. "I'm not done yet", she stated drawing her hand away from him. He cried out in pain, letting out a howl. Blood trickled down from his chest. It pooled at his side, creating a large red stain on his sheet. What the Hell is your problem Claire?" he let out a yell through his pain.

"What my problem is, is you!" she screamed at him. She reached into her jacket. Hidden deep in her inner pocket was a box cutter. It felt warm from the heat of her body. "I want you to know what it felt like". She moved ever closer to him. Taking the blade in her hand, she extended it to his forehead. "I want you to feel what I can't". A tear trickled down her cheek. The young woman quickly wiped it away. She didn't want Sylar to see that. Her hand shook as she made the first gash on his head. It mirrored the same one he made on her. Though her's was less precise and more primitive because of the box cutter.

He yelled out and struggled. He could feel the blade in her hands, slice through his skin. The pain surged through him. Adrenaline coursed through his system. "Stop this", he yelled and struggled against his bonds. His mind was cast in a fog of pain. He couldn't focus his mind enough to release himself or push her away mentally. Blood oozed from the breached skin. "No." She almost cooed. ""How does that feel? She asked him. "Does it hurt? How long will it be before you pass out?" She let out a slight smirk as she applied more pressure. It would take some time for her to cut through his skull, but she did have all night. "It hurts and you know it" he panted through the excruciating pain. "I left you in one piece. I couldn't have killed you if I wanted…you're insane", his anger was muted by the pain.

"You left me in one piece? Is that what you think? You stupid ass! You didn't. I can't feel pain. I can't feel anything!" Emotions and rage burned in her. Tears welled up in her eyes. Claire tried to fight the range of emotions. It was no use. She began to sob. She dropped the box cutter and back away from the bed. Her resolve to finish this was breaking. Through tearing eyes, she saw his blood on her hands. This only made her weep harder.

"All the pretty corpses,

They sing to you in praise."

"All the rotting harlots,

Those girls that memorize your name".

He watched with a bit of wonder. This girl seemed so brave at first, a strong young woman. But now, she was a weak scared little girl. The box cutter had fallen to the floor with a light clank. Sylar seized his opportunity, her moment of weakness. He made quick work of unsnapping the straps. They floated off of him with ease. Standing as tall as he could with his tired and injured body, he looked over at Claire. She was still too lost in her own pity and self-wallowing. Mentally he pushed the still weeping girl across the room. Her back slammed with a loud thud. Claire let out a small cry of surprise. She silently cursed herself for not paying attention. She had let him get the upper hand. He moved slowly towards the pinned girl. He didn't know whether or not that he should be pissed. He found it admirable. So much anger in her, she had the courage to walk into the lion's den. That still didn't excuse that. He smiled crookedly at her. "Poor little cheerleader. Bet you wished you had the taser now right?" He arched at brow and looked down at the bolts still sticking from his chest. He groaned as he ripped the cursed barbs from his flesh. It made a nasty tearing sound.

Struggling was no use. She was pressed to hard against the wall. She knew at full force, Sylar was more powerful than she was. She let a few more tears fall. Sylar moved his fingers to her face, brushing away the tears. "I didn't do anything to you. I simply learned how it worked." He was referring to how her power worked. "I'm sorry cheerleader, this is all you. Your power is evolving. I had nothing to do with it." He twitched his finger lightly creating an invisible hand around her throat. Not being able to breathe might put a damper on her whole not feeling pain issue. Her breath hitched in her throat as the invisible grip tightened. No pain existed, but the lack of air and pressure was affecting her. Her body moved lightly, as she tried to struggle. "You can't feel pain. Lucky girl". His own pain was now only a dull ache. His chest and head had stopped bleeding; however his tank top was soaked with blood. It was on his chest and face. He knew he would need a hell of a shower after this was said and done. He grinned to himself as a thought entered his brain. She tilted his head and grew closer to Claire. His invisible grip on her loosened. "You don't feel anything?" He leaned closer to her. A hand trailed up her left side. He was testing boundaries. "You can feel that can't you?" He didn't wait for her to respond. He loosened his mental hold on her even more.

Claire felt his touch on her side. She felt the goose bumps on her skin. She fought to inhale against his grip. "Yes," she hissed between clinched teeth. His touch had felt good. She wasn't going to admit it. She didn't know what he was up to. She wasn't in a position to protest though. He still had her pinned. He grinned at her. "See, you still feel". His hand brushed the soft curve of her neck. He drew his face closer to hers. "You aren't broken. You are very special Claire." He released her completely from his hold, yet he didn't move.


End file.
